E o mundo não se acabou
by Djin-San
Summary: O mundo não se acabou, e um anjo e um demônio vão se adaptar a nova vida de aposentados de suas funções etéreas (ou ocultas). Com alguma sorte, finalmente vão conseguir ser sinceros quanto aos seus sentimentos. Deus sabe que eles nem sempre são muito bons nisso - foi Ela que os criou, afinal. Um fluffy / slice of life sobre os dias após os acontecimentos do seriado.
1. Muito supimpa

Depois do Armagedon-que-não-aconteceu, e de todo o esquema para despistar a perseguição do céu e do inferno, o demônio Crowley dormiu por cerca de sete dias. No que se tratava de seus cochilos, aquilo nem era muito digno de nota. Afinal, ele dormira pela maior parte do século XIX, e Preguiça era mesmo um de seus pecados capitais favoritos, se parasse para pensar. Ainda assim, foi uma soneca bastante revigorante, realmente agradável. Talvez porque dessa vez ele estivesse verdadeiramente bem cansado depois da agitação dos últimos dias. Últimos dias, inclusive, que quase tinham sido realmente os *últimos* dias, o que era uma coisa muito estressante, mesmo para um ser infernal.

Alguém poderia, com razão, apontar que Crowley tinha aproveitado o que comumente se refere como 'sono dos justos'. Essa mesma pessoa provavelmente sumiria no ar ao estalar de dedos do irritável demônio, caso essas palavras chegassem aos seus ouvidos.

Assim, Crowley acordou bem descansado e de relativo bom-humor (para um demônio) e só depois de algumas horas percebeu o problema. Ele já tinha passado algum tempo percorrendo distraidamente os canais da tv e regando suas plantas (que receberam um sermão particularmente inspirado naquela tarde), quando parou para pensar sobre o que fazer em seguida e notou que não fazia a menor ideia.

Durante sua longa existência, Crowley tinha se tornado muito bom em fazer o que lhe desse na telha. Para ser mais específico, ele era bom em fazer o que lhe dava na telha enquanto fingia para os seus superiores que estava fazendo o que eles tinham ordenado. Muitas vezes, inclusive, o que lhe dava na telha era justamente fazer o oposto do que lhe tinha sido ordenado.

Era quase uma arte, aquilo de encontrar o equilíbrio entre desviar suas tarefas o suficiente para atender suas vontades e ainda assim manter os chefões satisfeitos com sua atuação aqui na Terra. Só que agora já não havia mais chefões. Nenhum que estivesse vigiando, pelo menos. E Crowley se viu de repente sem saber como agir em seguida.

Ele bem sabia o que *queria* fazer, na verdade. Assim que acordara, tinha desejado ver Aziraphale novamente. Aquilo não era nem uma surpresa, tendo em vista que o anjo era uma constante em seus pensamentos há muitos séculos. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, conseguiria até mesmo entender *porque* desejava tanto vê-lo. Porém 'ser sincero consigo mesmo' era uma coisa que o demônio evitava com veemência quando se tratava de alguns assuntos.

Agora que era livre, por assim dizer, sem ter obrigações infernais a cumprir, podia agir por conta própria. Inclusive, podia ir visitar o anjo, argumentou consigo mesmo, andando de um lado para outro na sala, em passos inquietos. Ninguém se importaria. Bom, o *anjo*, se importaria, presumivelmente. Com sorte, se importaria no bom sentido.

Ao mesmo tempo, e aqui estava o xis da questão, Crowley não tinha *motivo* para ir ver o anjo. Nunca, ao longo dos 6000 anos de convivência, ele tinha procurado o anjo sem algum tipo motivo, ou, no mínimo, algum tipo de desculpa. Ainda que a desculpa, quando ele estava pouco inspirado, fosse uma 'coincidência'. 'Oh, que surpresa, você por aqui. Que mundo pequeno.'

Crowley começou a se sentir levemente ridículo, em meio àquelas divagações, embora nunca fosse admitir isso (entrava na gama de assuntos sobre os quais ele se recusava veementemente a ser sincero consigo mesmo). Fazia poucos dias desde que ele tinha estado com o anjo. E, afinal, já tinha acontecido de ficarem séculos inteiros sem se ver.

No início, quando mal se conheciam, Crowley nem notava muito o tempo que passava entre os encontros ocasionais com o anjo. Era agradável ver um rosto conhecido em meio aos mutáveis e efêmeros humanos, e, verdade seja dita, ele sempre sentira uma simpatia nada demoníaca em relação ao anjo, mas era o suficiente deixar que o acaso cuidasse de reuni-los.

Ao longo do tempo, sem parar muito para refletir sobre o assunto, Crowley tinha começado a lançar mão de uma ou duas artimanhas para fazer seus caminhos se cruzarem com mais frequência. Ainda assim, um punhado de décadas era perfeitamente aceitável e um tempo ínfimo na existência geral de um demônio.

'Essa última década me deixou mal acostumado.' - Concluiu, jogando-se no sofá numa pose artificialmente relaxada e esticando a mão para o celular. Certamente poderia se distrair, fazer valer seu tempo livre em coisas mais proveitosas. Ou, com sorte, em coisas *menos* proveitosas, o que seria melhor ainda.

Destilar ódio e desinformação pelas redes sociais sempre era uma atividade agradável e poderia ocupar sua mente. Ele até recebera uma condecoração pela nova onda de ideias terraplanistas que tinha ajudado a espalhar através da internet. Verdade seja dita, tudo tinha começado como uma brincadeira e ele nunca tinha pensado que alguém fosse *mesmo* levar aquilo a sério. A condecoração também incluía o movimento anti-vacinas, mas isso já não tinha sido trabalho dele. Ele tinha limites.

Havia sido, de fato, uma década incomum. Enquanto tinham trabalhado na missão de acompanhar o pequeno Warlock, os encontros com Aziraphale tinham sido bem mais frequentes que o costumeiro. Uma vez por mês, nos primeiros anos, e depois semanalmente a medida que o fatídico aniversário de 11 anos do menino se aproximava. Além dos encontros não oficiais na propriedade dos Dowlings.

Os últimos dias antes do (não) Armagedom, então, haviam sido particularmente agitados, e a figura do anjo tinha sido frequente ao seu lado. Era notável a quantidade de lembranças agradáveis que conseguira formar no meio daquele pandemônio, e a constante em todas elas era a presença de Aziraphale.

Antes que notasse, a tela do seu celular estava aberta nos contatos, e o nome de Aziraphale brilhava à sua frente. Quase mandou tudo pelos ares e apertou o botão para completar a ligação, mas na última hora desistiu, bloqueando o aparelho com um movimento brusco e levantando-se do sofá em um pulo.

Não era tanto que não soubesse que queria ver Aziraphale, mesmo sem um motivo específico. Há muitos séculos tinha passado da fase de negar que o anjo era importante para si, e tinha passado à fase de se recusara refletir sobre as razões para isso. A questão era se o anjo também queria vê-lo, sem motivo específico.

Mais do que uma visita informal, seus pensamentos vagaram para o futuro de uma forma geral, por todos os anos ou séculos pela frente, quando, afinal, estariam livres das amarras prévias dos seus empregos na Terra. Seus caminhos não estavam mais conectados por suas posições como emissários celestiais (ou infernais), inimigos ou relutantes aliados. Todos os protocolos e fachadas do relacionamento tinham se despedaçado quando tinham decidido 'se demitir' de seus cargos.

Se quisesse mesmo manter contato com Aziraphale, não teria desculpas além de sua própria vontade. E, afinal, o que será que o anjo queria?

O pensamento lhe trazia mais agitação do que gostaria de admitir. Tal estado de reflexão ansiosa não era muito natural a um demônio. O que precisava, decidiu em um impulso, era ficar terrivelmente bêbado. Com alguns passos largos, alcançou a porta, saindo à procura de um bar de seu agrado.

Lá, ele passaria as próximas duas semanas em um torpor inebriado.

* * *

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, o celular de Crowley tocou, esquecido sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Após algum tempo sem resposta, a ligação foi abandonada, apenas para dar lugar ao telefone fixo, que tocou até cair na caixa postal.

"Ei! Oi! Crowley! Sou eu... ahn... Aziraphale..."

Poderia ser considerada uma brincadeira do destino que, após sete dias de silêncio, o anjo tivesse decidido entrar em contato logo após a saída de Crowley. Se alguém acreditasse em destino.

* * *

Nos primeiros dias de volta à sua livraria recentemente des-incendiada, Aziraphale estava em estado de graça. Vagava entre as estantes, a pura felicidade percorrendo seu corpo enquanto passava os dedos pelas lombadas de seus amados livros.

Não tendo muita predisposição a dormir, empregou horas seguidas fazendo um inventário preciso de seu acervo. Confirmou, com imensa satisfação, que Adam tinha conservado tudo praticamente igual, cada valioso tomo em seu lugar de origem, os autógrafos e dedicatórias nas páginas iniciais dos devidos livros e até mesmo as margens puídas e manchas de desgaste onde era esperado.

Mal podia conter um gritinho excitado (nada muito angélico) cada vez que descobria um novo título adicionado à sua coleção pelo jovem anti-Cristo. Não se sentia particularmente empolgado por '101 coisas que um garoto pode fazer', mas fora ao delírio ao encontrar um box de luxo das principais obras de Júlio Verne, edições lindíssimas encadernados em couro, e uma primeira edição autografada de Huckleberry Finn. Fez uma nota mental para lembrar de enviar um cartão de agradecimento ao menino.

Gastou longas horas decidindo onde deveria colocar esses novos livros, tentando seguir os critérios de organização aos quais estava habituado. Ou, melhor dizendo, os critérios de desorganização. Há muito tempo o anjo havia percebido que uma ótima forma de afastar os possíveis clientes da sua loja era deixá-los confusos e frustrados com a absoluta falta de critério lógico no posicionamento de suas obras.

Os livros do mesmo autor eram obrigatoriamente espalhados por diferentes estantes, as prateleiras não seguiam ordem clara quanto a ano de edição ou, de forma alguma, alfabética! Quando possível, livros de idiomas diferentes encontravam-se lado a lado.

Era um trabalho detalhado conseguir encaixar os livros seguindo todos os critérios de exclusão firmemente estabelecidos pelo anjo. Assim, suas prateleiras contavam com combinações interessantes, como uma antologia de haiku em japonês ao lado de um livro sobre botânica, ou um tratado medieval sobre anatomia humana ao lado de uma edição antiquíssima de Frankeinstein (o que carregava certa lógica poética, se alguém prestasse atenção).

O longo e meticuloso inventário era feito com as portas da loja trancadas, obviamente. Não podia arriscar que algum cliente viesse tentando *comprar* um livro e estragasse seu humor.

Aziraphale encontrava-se em tal estado de satisfação que apenas lá pelo quinto dia começou a perceber a inquietude esgueirando-se para dentro da sua bolha de alegria. O relógio de pêndulo mostrava as horas se arrastando enquanto a tarde chegava a um fim e Aziraphale tamborilava nervosamente os dedos na capa do livro em seu colo. Soltou um suspiro exasperado. Onde o demônio tinha se enfiado, afinal?

Ele tinha esperado que, cedo ou tarde, Crowley aparecesse pela loja. O sinal de 'fechado' na porta com certeza não se dirigia a ele. E, de qualquer forma, uma porta trancada nunca era obstáculo para Crowley entrar onde bem entendesse.

É claro, Aziraphale argumentou consigo mesmo, não é como se ele tivesse *combinado* nada sobre aparecer na loja ou coisa assim. Mas, depois de tudo que tinham passado juntos para impedir o Armagedom, e agora que eles não tinham que esconder sua amizade das forças celestiais e infernais, o anjo tinha pensado...

'Anjo bobo.' Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Provavelmente Crowley estaria aproveitando sua liberdade. Ele, assim como Aziraphale, tinha aprendido a apreciar as coisas boas da existência terrena. O anjo não podia culpá-lo, os humanos eram muito engenhoso em tornar sua breve estadia neste mundo tão prazerosa quanto possível. Era notável como eles também conseguiam tornar a sua própria existência absolutamente insuportável às vezes, mas enfim...

Literatura, teatro, e, por Deus, a culinária! Só de pensar em todos os pratos delicioso inventados pelos humanos, Aziraphale já sentia que todo o esforço que tinha feito para deter o Armagedom tinha sido justificado. Embora, no fundo, seu apreço pelo mundo humano não tivesse sido sua única motivação (nem mesmo a principal, na verdade).

Ele só esperava que o demônio não se distraísse muito e demorasse um século para dar as caras de novo. Um arrepio de mal estar percorreu seu corpo, e ele resolveu fazer um chocolate quente para espantar o desânimo. Mais tarde, sentado em sua confortável poltrona, com a caneca fumegante nas mãos, ele concluiu que era melhor não incomodar Crowley. Ele abriu um pesado livro à sua frente, decidido a tirar o assunto da cabeça e com a férrea resolução de esperar pacientemente que o demônio aparecesse por conta própria.

Sua 'férrea resolução' durou menos de 48 horas.

Mas então, quando resolveu ligar para ele, a chamada acabou na secretária eletrônica.

* * *

Quando Crowley voltou para seu apartamento, depois de duas semanas de intensa bebedeira, Aziraphale estava parado nervosamente à sua porta.

As pessoas que originalmente questionaram a existência de destino quando a primeira ligação do anjo aconteceu poucos minutos após Crowley ter saído de casa poderiam, agora, retomar a discussão sobre o assunto com aquelas que defendiam fortementemente a hipótese de coincidência. A discussão provavelmente começaria (pseudo)filosófica, tratando de livre-arbítrio e predestinação, para depois desviar-se para ofensas pessoais e falácias, como é de praxe nas discussões humanas.

Seria importante apontar, à critério de informação e para enriquecer o diálogo, que na verdade Aziraphale tinha estado em frente à porta de Crowley pelo menos sete vezes nos últimos dois dias. Mas, a essa altura, as pessoas já estariam se xingando nas redes sociais e a resolução da discussão já não teria nada a ver com a apuração da verdade.

* * *

Quando os dias viraram semanas e os recados na secretária eletrônica de Crowley se acumularam sem resposta, Aziraphale começou a ficar preocupado. Passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade aterradora de que o inferno poderia ter resolvido persegui-lo novamente e ele estivesse em apuros.

Infelizmente, o anjo tinha muito mais escrúpulos que Crowley quanto a invadir um apartamento, e acabou barrado à porta trancada. Ficou feliz ao constatar que não conseguia detectar nenhum sinal de presenças infernais na área, ao menos.

Bom, nada além dos sinais da presença recente do próprio Crowley, que, enfim, era infernal também. Mas ele não cheirava à putrefação ou chorume, como outros demônios que Aziraphale conhecera. Ele cheirava a mogno, couro, loção pós-barba (embora nunca precisasse se barbear) e, talvez, só um pouco de enxofre, bem de leve. O cheiro ficava um pouco mais forte após suas visitas ocasionais ao inferno. Seria pecado um anjo se sentir tão confortado por um leve cheiro de enxofre?

De qualquer forma, essa inspeção odorífica era o máximo de invasão a que o anjo se permitia ao apartamento trancado de Crowley e não era o suficiente para acalmá-lo totalmente. Ele acabava sempre voltando para sua porta , se perguntando nervosamente se deveria, afinal, entrar para procurar alguma pista do paradeiro do demônio

Até que um belo dia o próprio apareceu, saindo do elevador com uma garrafa de uísque em mãos.

"Aziraphaaale!" Ele levantou a bebida em uma saudação, bambeando para fora do elevador.

O rosto do anjo se iluminou ao ouvir sua voz. "Crowley! Você está..." – a palavra 'bem' morreu antes de chegar aos lábios de Aziraphale quando ele passou os olhos de cima a baixo por Crowley. –"bêbado! Você está completamente bêbado!"

"Oh, yeah." Ele passou em direção à porta fazendo um sinal de vitória com a mão para Aziraphale, serpenteando em um passo levemente mais lânguido que o habitual.

O anjo pensou que ele andava de forma ainda mais encantadoramente devassa quando estava bêbado do que sóbrio, e que aquilo deveria ser pecado. Depois pensou que talvez fosse mesmo, e que Crowley ficaria muito satisfeito em praticá-lo.

"Você está bem? Eu estava preocupado... eu te liguei, mas só caía na secretária, e..."

"Você me ligou, anjo?" Crowley abriu um sorriso satisfeito, recostando-se ao batente da porta, fazendo um esforço consciente para parecer despreocupadamente descolado (que era como em geral agia em frente à Aziraphale).

"Bem, sim!" Respondeu o anjo, um pouco afetado. "Eu estava preocupado! Cheguei a pensar que talvez o pessoal lá de baixo tivesse vindo atrás de você! Ainda não podemos ter certeza se eles nos deixaram realmente em paz!"

"Ah." Então era *por isso* que o anjo estava ali. Preocupação com possíveis represálias contra eles. Claro. Crowley virou-se para a porta, chave em mãos, repentinamente mal-humorado. "Relaxe, anjo. Ninguém vem atrás da gente. Estou perfret... perfeite...mente bem."

"Ah, estou vendo!" Aziraphale sentiu-se um pouco ofendido, contra sua própria vontade. Como tinha pensado, Crowley estava apenas aproveitando a vida. Nada a se preocupar. Tinha sido besteira ficar tão ansioso com o 'sumiço' do demônio. E tinha sido só algumas semanas, afinal de contas... "Você estava... ahn... só curtindo um pouco, hm?"

Crowley, que ainda não tinha conseguido acertar a mira da chave na fechadura devido à embriaguez, apenas virou-se para o anjo, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para si mesmo. "Obviamente."

"Bom, eu, hm..." Aziraphale apontou vagamente em direção ao elevador. "Vou deixar você curar sua bebedeira." Ele forçou um sorriso, apertando nervosamente uma mão na outra. "Ou beber mais! Sempre bom, também..."

Crowley tinha esperado que o anjo fosse entrar com ele no apartamento... talvez beber juntos, bater um papo... Sentiu seu mal-humor piorar e, agindo de acordo, permaneceu com um sorriso cuidadosamente desinteressado e levantou a mão em um leve aceno.

"Então... ok... " Aziraphale deu um último sorriso rápido enquanto saía.

O demônio pensou que Aziraphale agora poderia ficar em paz, satisfeito que nenhuma perseguição iminente dos seus superiores os ameaçava. O anjo pensou que Crowley poderia curtir satisfeito mais um pouco de álcool sozinho.

Nenhum dos dois estava lá muito satisfeito.

* * *

O celular de Crowley, como via de regra, permanecia sempre com a bateria completa, independente de nunca ter sido carregado (Crowley não esperava menos de seus aparelhos eletrônicos). Ainda assim, após ser abandonado na mesa de centro da sala do demônio por duas semanas, sem sinal do seu dono, o cansado aparelho acabou entregando-se à indulgência de descarregar.

Crowley ficou muito descontente com esse lapso e deixou isso bem claro para o pobre celular, que logo tratou de voltar a funcionar diante do olhar zangado do demônio.

Sentado em seu sofá, tomando pequenos goles da garrafa de uísque, Crowley percorreu a tela com os dedos, surpreso. Vinte e sete chamadas não atendidas do anjo. Provavelmente outras chamadas não registradas desde que o celular tinha descarregado.

A irritação que sentira começou a dar lugar a um leve sentimento de culpa. Aziraphale tinha ficado *mesmo* bastante preocupado. Talvez ele devesse ter deixado um recado antes de sumir por algumas semanas.

Imaginou se o anjo teria tentado entrar em contato pelo telefone fixo e, em seu passo ébrio, foi até a secretária. Escutou, espantado, todas as mensagens. Depois, escutou de novo.

Por fim, refletiu que seria melhor avaliar a situação sem estar completamente bêbado e, com um pequeno milagre (e um gosto desagradável na boca), se livrou de todo o álcool no seu sangue. Depois, escutou as mensagens de Aziraphale mais algumas vezes.

* * *

"Ei! Oi! Crowley! Sou eu... ahn... Aziraphale... Como andam as coisas depois do não-fim-do-mundo? Por aqui, tudo ótimo. Magnífico! Muito supimpa! Tudo... hm... nos trinques! Minha loja está novinha em folha! Não gosto nem de imaginar isso tudo em chamas! Ainda bem que não tive que ver nada daquilo... Enfim, todos os livros estão no lugar, além de umas adições inesperadas feitas por Adam. Quem diria que eu receberia conselhos literários do anti-Cristo? Agora sou o proprietário de uma vasta coleção de quadrinhos!" Ele riu, meio nervoso, e Crowley conseguia visualizar claramente o jeito afobado em que o anjo ficava às vezes. Tudo "supimpa", é claro. Ele sorriu com carinho, sem nem perceber.

"Enfim, enquanto verificava tudo por aqui, acabei achando uma preciosidade que nem lembrava que tinha! Uma garrafa de um carbenet sauvignon de Bordeax de 1890! Oh, querido, eu sei que você estava meio... 'fora do circuito' naquele século, mas que safra magnífica! Franceses são muito bons com vinhos! Quase tão bons quanto em cortar cabeças!" Ele riu novamente, mas depois o silêncio se prolongou por algum tempo, antes que ele continuasse. "Enfim, vou guardar essa garrafa para provarmos juntos. Quando você aparecer por aqui. Então... é isso! Até mais!" Clic.

* * *

"... então ela se virou para mim e, eu juro, querido, ela era a cara da Joana! Você se lembra da Joana D'Arc, é claro... gente bonissima, ela, e tão engraçada! Uma pena toda aquela história com a fogueira... Enfim, eu levei um susto, porque, nossa, ela era *realmente* igualzinha, e eu acabei chamando ela de Joana! E, você não vai acreditar... o nome dela era mesmo Joana!" A risada do anjo encheu o apartamento de Crowley, e ele sentiu algo quente e agradável no seu peito, algo que só sentia quando estava com o anjo e, desconfiava, nenhum demônio deveria sentir.

"Que mundo curioso, não?!"

De fato.

* * *

"Crowley..." Aziraphale parecia completamente devastado, e o demônio ficou genuinamente alarmado da primeira vez que ouviu a mensagem. Depois, só conseguiu rir. "Eu vendi um livro hoje! Oh, querido... um lindo livro, capa dura, magníficas letras douradas no título..."

Crowley conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o semblante desolado do anjo. Mais de uma vez tinha sugerido ao anjo simplesmente admitir que seus livros eram uma coleção, em vez de manter aquela dita 'loja', que, afinal, apenas muito raramente era palco de uma compra de verdade (e com grande resistência da parte do suposto vendedor). 'Bobagem', respondia o anjo, entrando em um discurso mecânico sobre sua missão celestial de espalhar conhecimento e alegria através da literatura.

O demônio imaginava que o 'pessoal lá de cima' não deveria aprovar o acúmulo de bens materiais, e usar o papel de dono de livraria para se misturar entre os humanos tinha sido uma saída bastante engenhosa para manter seus preciosos livros.

"Mas a moça ficou tão feliz ao encontrá-lo!" - Continuou a voz na secretária eletrônica. "Disse que seu falecido pai tinha um exemplar igualzinho quando ela era criança! E, oh, a pobre moça estava tão desanimada, com problemas conjugais e tudo. Passamos algumas horas conversando, pensei que um bom chá e alguns biscoitos poderiam distraí-la, mas, oh, querido... depois de tudo, ela ainda queria o livro!"

* * *

"Horrível! Simplesmente horrível!" Aziraphale parecia verdadeiramente revoltado. "Como alguém pode abrir uma padaria com doces tão ruins! A panna cotta, a torta de chocolate, o red velvet... o tiramisu! Um absurdo!" Claro que o anjo tinha provado pelo menos uma dúzia de pratos antes de 'desistir' do estabelecimento. "Isso deveria ser crime. Deveria ser pecado. Isso é pecado? Imagino que você saberia me dizer..." O silêncio se estendeu por alguns segundos, e Crowley conseguiu ouvir um leve suspiro. "Sim... suponho que você saberia dizer..." E depois, com uma animação um pouco forçada: "Mas tem outro lugar que quero visitar. Muito promissor, lindos doces em exposição! Acho que eles tem crepes! Devo ir lá amanhã ou depois... acho que você iria gostar..."

Crowley gostaria que 'amanhã ou depois' não tivesse sido muitos dias atrás.

* * *

"... não sei porque ainda estou ligando. Acho que você não vai ouvir estas mensagens..."

Um longo silêncio.

"Oh, querido..."

Suspiro.

Clic.

* * *

*Silêncio*

*Silêncio*

*Um longo suspiro*

*Silêncio*

*Clic*

* * *

"Crowley! Ei!" Agora o anjo parecia preocupado. "Escute, eu sei que não deve ser nada, e eu não deveria te perturbar, mas agora seu celular está dando desligado e... você não o perdeu por aí, não é? Enfim, eu só preciso saber se está tudo bem... Nenhuma notícia do pessoal lá de baixo? Por favor, mande notícias..."

* * *

"Ok, Crowley, você não está em casa também... Por favor, *por favor*... só... só mande notícias, ok?"

Crowley passou a mão pelo rosto, aborrecido.

Levantou-se em um pulo, pegando as chaves do Bentley. Ele tinha um anjo para visitar.


	2. E não era para ouvir?

Aziraphale ajeitou o pequeno óculos de armação dourada na ponta do nariz e tentou se concentrar no livro à sua frente. Não que precisasse usar óculos, é claro. Mas ele achava que ajudava a completar o clima, sentado na sua poltrona preferida, uma agradável manta xadrez sobre as pernas, um chocolate quente ao seu lado, cercado de seus amados livros. Dava uma sensação de conforto e familiaridade. E ele bem que estava precisando, pois não estava de bom humor naquela tarde.

Ele resmungou consigo mesmo. Não era muito angelical cultivar um humor irritadiço. E, afinal, tudo estava bem. Crowley estava bem. Isso tinha sido um verdadeiro um alívio. Ainda assim, o anjo estava inquieto.

Custava ter avisado? Claro, o anjo argumentou consigo mesmo, Crowley não tinha mesmo nenhuma obrigação de avisar o que fazia do seu tempo livre. E isso, talvez, era o mais inquietante. Porque, afinal, não tinha como saber o que o demônio pretendia fazer agora. Sumir por aí aproveitando os prazeres mundanos? Será que agora passariam séculos sem se ver, como havia sido no princípio? O pensamento era desanimador.

O sino da porta de entrada o arrancou de seus devaneios, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Aziraphale levantou-se, um pouco chateado. Podia jurar que havia trancado a porta e tudo que não precisava era um potencial cliente tentando levar algum livro para terminar de arruinar seu humor.

Foi com alguma surpresa que deu de cara com Crowley.

"Ei, anjo! Que tal um lanche?" O demônio levantou a mão, mostrando três sacolas de papel diferente.

"C-Crowley?!"

"Crepes sempre são uma boa pedida, certo?"

Aziraphale seguiu Crowley pela loja, enquanto ele passava despreocupadamente em direção aos fundos, onde ficava a área reservada para uso privado do anjo, sem nenhuma consideração aparente por estar praticamente invadindo o lugar.

"Crepes? Por que você trouxe crepes?!"

O demônio colocou as sacolas sobre a escrivaninha abarrotada de livros e pergaminhos, por milagre não cobrindo nenhum deles. Aziraphale apreciou a consideração.

"Ué, anjo... nunca é uma má hora para crepes." Ele deu um sorriso um pouco debochado. Na opinião de Aziraphale, ele estava absolutamente certo, é claro.

"E três crepes?" Aziraphale notou, um pouco confuso, que cada sacola tinha um logotipo de uma loja diferente. Crowley apenas deu de ombros.

"Bom, não quis arriscar trazer um crepe de algum lugar ruim, então trouxe três..."

"Oh!" Aziraphale sentiu as bochechas quentes. Não tinha esperado a visita de Crowley aquela tarde, depois de tê-lo deixado completamente bêbado à porta do seu apartamento, mas com certeza era uma surpresa muito bem-vinda. "Que gentil!"

Crowley resmungou seu desagrado pelo elogio, mas não comentou nada. Ele jogou-se despreocupadamente sobre o sofá, as pernas abertas ocupando boa parte do espaço, passando um braço por trás do encosto, enquanto Aziraphale se dirigia à pequena cozinha anexa para pegar alguns pratos e talheres.

"Pensei que você ficaria em casa hoje, talvez bebendo...?"

"Ah, não tem tanta graça beber sozinho. E, também, é bem mais agradável beber um carbenet sauvignon de Bordeax."

Crowley escutou o barulho de louça se quebrando na cozinha, e o rosto de Aziraphale apareceu à porta, muito vermelho. "Você ouviu os recados da secretária eletrônica?!"

O demônio abriu um sorriso largo, apreciando o espanto sem-jeito do anjo.

"Ora, e não era para ouvir?"

Aziraphale sumiu na cozinha por mais uns instantes, com alguns barulhos de louça sendo manuseada sem muita precisão, antes de voltar e depositar tudo na mesa de centro à frente do sofá, pronto para servir os crepes e, durante toda a operação, evitando olhar diretamente para o Crowley. O demônio deixou o silêncio se arrastar por alguns minutos, divertindo-se com o afobamento do constrangido anjo – ele era um demônio, afinal de contas.

"Então... você vendeu mesmo um livro?" Disse, por fim, depois que o anjo o serviu e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá, seu próprio prato recheado com uma porção de crepe de cada restaurante.

"Oh, sim... a pobre moça realmente insistiu muito..."

Crowley observou o anjo soltar um suspiro satisfeito à primeira garfada. Achava encantador o deleite com que ele aproveitava a culinária humana. É claro, 'encantador' era uma palavra que preferia deixar de fora do seu vocabulário demoníaco. Isso não o impedia de ficar observando o anjo com prazer a cada refeição que compartilhavam.

"E que livro ela levou?"

"Ah, um belíssima exemplar de 'Madame Bovary'! Você devia ver a capa, lindíssima! Bom, pelo menos não era uma primeira edição..."

"Você vendeu '*Madame Bovary*' para uma moça com problemas conjugais?!"

Aziraphale tossiu, engasgando-se com uma garfada de crepe diante do comentário de Crowley. "Oh!" Ele levou a mão ao rosto, chocado, dando-se conta do problema. "Oh, nossa...!"

Crowley soltou uma gargalhada diante da expressão aterrada do pobre anjo. E se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça por ter pensado, mesmo por um segundo, que poderia ficar longe da sua presença.

* * *

"Nãomagedom!" Crowley falou, interrompendo Aziraphale no meio de uma frase.

As sobrancelhas do anjo se elevaram em uma expressão confusa.

"Que?!"

" Você estava falando sobre o Armagedom, mas ele nunca aconteceu. 'Nãomagedom'."

"Oh." Aziraphale franziu o cenho, parecendo considerar o comentário.

Crowley estava deitado no sofá, seu corpo esguio esticada, ocupando-o por completo em uma posição largada, uma perna estendendo-se para o chão, as costas apoiadas em almofadas e a cabeça repousada sobre seu braço dobrado. Ele achava essa posição particularmente atraente porque, além de confortável, permitia que ele observasse atentamente o anjo enquanto parecia estar encarando o teto, cuidadosamente protegido pelas lentes escuras dos seus óculos.

E, naquele momento, enquanto via suas bochechas avermelhadas, cabelos loiros levemente bagunçados e olhar injetado concentrado no copo em suas mãos, Crowley pensou que o anjo parecia deliciosamente bêbado. Se as muitas garrafas de vinho e uísque vazias espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha, a mesa de centro e o chão pudessem falar, elas prontamente concordariam com essa impressão.

"Desmagedom!" Declarou o anjo, por fim. Crowley riu.

"Ex-magedom?" Sugeriu o demônio. Aziraphale continuou com ar pensativo, enquanto tentava encher sua taça sem derramar o vinho (com grau questionável de sucesso).

Crowley já estava desistindo de esperar mais algum comentário naquela linha de conversa, enquanto o silêncio se arrastava, e estava começando a encarar *mesmo* o teto, quando o anjo falou novamente, com a gravidade típica dos bêbados. "Nãopocalipse!" Ele parecia muito satisfeito com qualquer malabarismo que sua mente ébria tivesse feito para chegar àquela conclusão.

"Ei!" Crowley apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo, levantando o corpo para encarar Aziraphale diretamente. "Isso é trapaça!"

O anjo soltou um bufo indignado, ajeitando-se na cadeira e arrumando sua gravata borboleta, tentando assumir uma postura séria que apoiasse seu ultraje. "Eu sou um anjo! Eu não trapaceio! O Armagedom é um apocalipse!"

"Sei." Disse Crowley, com um sorriso de canto de boca, antes de se jogar novamente sobre as almofadas. "Afinal, o que você estava falando mesmo?"

"Hein?"

"Antes dessa conversa toda de Nãomagedom e Nãopocalipse. O que você estava falando?"

"Aaah... Eu estava falando...!" Ele levantou um dedo em riste. "O que eu estava falando?" E levou o dedo ao rosto, acariciando o queixo em uma expressão pensativa.

Crowley riu. Aziraphale-bêbado era o melhor Aziraphale. Ou Aziraphale-sem-jeito, talvez? Aquela definitivamente era uma questão para reflexão posterior mais aprofundada.

"Você estava falando do Armagedom que não houve..." Tentou ajudar.

"Aaah, sim! Não houve, isso... Nãopocalipse! Eu estava falando... que bom que não houve!" E levantou o copo, como em um brinde. "Fico feliz que nós tenhamos conseguido parar o Armagedom."

"Verdade seja dita, Adam fez quase todo o trabalho."

"Fico feliz que o Armagedom *foi parado*."

"Eu brindo a isso." Crowley levantou seu copo de uísque vagamente na direção de Aziraphale.

"E fico feliz que nós nos livramos da supervisão dos nossos chefes! Por enquanto!" Crowley fez outro gesto de brinde imaginário. "E que nós podemos nos juntar aqui nessa noite agradável e beber juntos!" Aziraphale concluiu, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Crowley ficou por alguns segundos olhando o alegre anjo, sentindo certa paz de espírito espalhar-se pela sua mente bêbada. "Eu fico feliz também, anjo."

"Talvez, ahn..." Aziraphale desviou o olhar , passando distraidamente o dedo pela borda de sua taça, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem em leve rubor. "Talvez possamos fazer isso mais vezes."

Aziraphale observou pelo canto do olho o demônio jogado no sofá, observando o teto distraidamente. Já estava pensando que não teria nenhum comentário dele, quando a voz do demônio veio, suave. "Eu adoraria." Aziraphale levantou o olhar, surpreso pela delicadeza da voz do demônio. "Sabe, eu não quis te deixar preocupado... digo, eu não pretendia sumir por essas semanas..." Crowley pigarreou, um pouco embaraçado. "Eu dormi."

"Você o que?!"

"Bom, não o tempo todo!" - Ele continuou, defensivamente. "Eu dormi, e depois eu fui dar uma volta e acabei me distraindo!" Aziraphale soltou um bufo meio irritado, meio incrédulo. "Meu ponto é...! Meu ponto é... sinto muito, ok? Não pensei que você ficaria tão preocupado. Então... sinto muito."

O anjo o encarou, surpreso. Poucas vezes, em 6000 anos de convívio com Crowley, tinha visto ele se desculpando pelo que quer que fosse. Sentiu seu peito se encher de carinho pelo demônio. O mundo era mesmo cheio de surpresas. Ainda bem que ele não tinha acabado.

"Ah, bem... tudo bem. Só... me avise da próxima vez...?"

Crowley balançou o líquido em seu copo distraidamente, vendo a luz se refletir no amarelo escuro do uísque. "Eu estava pensando em ficar por perto... por enquanto. Quem sabe você pode me apresentar alguns desses restaurantes que você vive elogiando?"

"Ah!" Aziraphale recostou-se na poltrona, com uma expressão satisfeita. "Será um prazer, meu querido. E, afinal, depois te toda aquela correria para salvar o mundo, vamos pelo menos aproveitar, não é mesmo?" E então seu rosto se iluminou, como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão interessante. "E é isso que melhores amigos fazem, certo? Passam tempo juntos?" E o demônio tinha mesmo dito que eles eram melhores amigos. Mais ou menos.

Crowley controlou um suspiro meio frustrado e achou melhor não comentar nada. *Claro* que aquele seria um comentário que o anjo faria, e ainda com aquela expressão sorridente e satisfeita. E era verdade, afinal. Aziraphale era seu melhor amigo.

Se fosse ser mais exato, o anjo era a criatura mais importante da existência para Crowley. Ele sabia disso há muito tempo. E cá estavam os dois, sãos e salvos e prontos para passar, ele esperava, os próximos 6000 anos juntos. Ele não deveria, então, sentir aquele revirar de estômago meio ansioso passar por ele pela simples declaração do status quo da relação. Amigos, afinal.

Não dava para dizer nem que era novidade aquela sensação de leve frustração. Ao longo dos milênios, por várias vezes sentira que suas intenções não estavam perfeitamente alinhadas com as do anjo. O melhor, como sempre, era afogar em uma grande quantidade de álcool essas divagações que, no fim, nunca levavam a nada.

Terminou o conteúdo do seu copo em um longo gole, enquanto o anjo bebericava alegremente seu vinho.

* * *

"Você não teria mesmo vindo comigo?"

O demônio tinha estado quieto por vários minutos, sem se mexer nem para encher o copo e Aziraphale tinha começado a pensar que ele tinha dormido.

"Como, querido?"

"Para Alf.. Alhp..." Crowley balançou a cabeça, irritado, sentindo a língua meio grogue da mistura de vinho e uísque. A ação, é claro, não ajudou em nada, e ele ficou muito tonto e um pouco enjoado. "Alpha Centauri! Você não teria mesmo vindo comigo..." A frase já não saiu como uma pergunta.

Crowley pensou que talvez estivesse bêbado demais para ter essa conversa. Depois pensou que só estava tendo essa conversa justamente por estar bêbado demais, já que era algo que não tinha falado enquanto sóbrio, embora tivesse pensado. Depois pensou que gostaria que o mundo parasse de rodar por um instante, para conseguir se concentrar no que Aziraphale estava falando.

"Oh! Oh, bem... creio que... digo, sim, eu teria ido com você. Se chegasse a isso."

"'Creio que'?"

"Sim, eu teria ido."

Crowley levantou uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça em uma postura um pouco descrente. Aziraphale ajeitou-se na poltrona, parecendo desconfortável sob o olhar fixo do demônio. Sua voz era suave, quando continuou, com olhar perdido em reflexão. "Não é que eu não quisesse ir. Mas eu não podia abandoná-los... todas essas pessoas, toda a humanidade... Não podia deixá-los à mercê desse destino. Eu realmente pensei... se eu conversasse com alguém lá de cima, se eles soubessem que encontramos o anti-Cristo... que tudo poderia ser evitado."

O anjo fixou sua atenção no demônio, tentando capturar seu olhar através dos óculos escuros.

"Eu não tinha nenhuma pretensão de entrar em uma guerra. E, por Deus, com certeza não em uma guerra *contra você*!"

"Não vamos falar na sua antiga chefe, ok, anjo?"

Aziraphale sorriu, sem jeito. "Enfim... eu realmente pensei que eu conseguiria fazer alguma coisa... conseguiria parar tudo. Eu iria avisar que tinha encontrado o menino, e toda aquele loucura de guerra poderia parar. Acho... acho que eu fui muito bobo."

"Ei!" Em um movimento fluido, Crowley sentou-se no sofá, inclinando-se sobre sua lateral, em direção ao anjo, até estar com o rosto diretamente a frente do seu, através do pequeno espaço que separava o sofá da sua poltrona. "Você não foi bobo!"

Aziraphale levantou as sobrancelhas, espantado.

"Bom, talvez um pouco ingênuo..." Crowley fez um gesto vago com a mão. "Mas não é sua culpa se você é tão melhor que eles."

"Melhor?!"

"Claro! Você era o único pensando em salvar todos esses humanos, e todas os animais e plantas... e o mundo todo, enfim! Enquanto aqueles 'anjos'..."- e Crowley fez uma careta de desgosto ao falar essa palavra – "só queriam saber de lutar, só pensavam em uma vitória sobre as forças do inferno para insuflar seu orgulho! E que se lasquem todas as criaturas da Terra!? E, afinal, não é tudo aqui criação de Deus? Isso não importa? Você é melhor que todos eles."

"Oh!" Aziraphale sentiu sua expressão relaxar e seus olhos se encherem d'água. "Oh, Crowley... obrigada." Afinal, Aziraphale se sentiu em paz. Apesar de ter certeza de ter feito a coisa certa, ele ainda era um pouco atormentado por ter desobedecido as ordens dos céus. Afinal, anjos eram seres de obediência, e apesar de ter aprendido a ser flexível e mais questionador sobre as intenções celestiais ao longo dos milênios na Terra, ainda era penoso contrariar ordens diretas.

Ainda assim, ouvindo as palavras firmes de Crowley em sua defesa, Aziraphale sentiu tranquilidade e calmaria em seu coração. De alguma forma, a aprovação e valorização daquele único demônio eram mais importantes do que a opinião de toda a horda celestial.

Crowley sorriu, satisfeito pela expressão de contentamento do anjo. Ele acreditava em tudo que dissera, é claro. *Seu* anjo era o melhor anjo. Desde o começo, se importando com o que era realmente certo, muito além de seguir ordens ou alimentar seu ego. Quando ele dera sua espada flamejante, pensando no bem estar daqueles primeiros humanos, tinha sido a primeira coisa que tinha conquistado o interesse de Crowley. E Aziraphale conversara tão abertamente com ele, em cima daquele muro nos primeiros dias da existência do mundo, sem nada da condescendência ou franca antipatia dos outros anjos para com os demônios de uma forma geral. Seu anjo era especial.

"Então, fodam-se eles."

"Crowley!" A expressão de paz no rosto do anjo deu lugar a de choque, e Crowley riu.

"O que? Aquele bando de anjos orgulhosos merecem."

"Oh, bem..." O anjo pareceu levemente ultrajado. "O seu pessoal também não merece muitos elogios!"

"Meu ex-pessoal! Eu me demiti. E que se fodam eles também!

"Você não pode falar assim..." Aziraphale se remexeu na poltrona, desconfortável.

"Por que?" O sorriso de Crowley cresceu diante da expressão de desaprovação de Aziraphale. "Você devia tentar também."

"Como?!"

"Vamos lá, anjo." Ele se inclinou mais sobre a lateral do sofá, com um sorriso tentador para o anjo. "Não é nada demais."

"Crowley, eu não acho que eu devia..."

"Por que não tenta, anjo? O que você diria para, digamos, o arcanjo Gabriel... e as hordas celestiais...?"

"Oh, bem..."

"Siiim...?"

"Bem, que eles agiram de forma muito ruim e..."

"E...?"

"Que eles podem ir..."

Crowley fez um gesto de incentivo com a mão.

"Catar coquinho!"

Crowley explodiu em uma gargalhada, seguido do anjo, e o som de suas risadas encheu o ambiente. O demônio limpou uma lágrima por trás do óculos, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal.

"Obrigada." – Disse o anjo, com um alegre sorriso, quando o silêncio voltou a descer na sala, tocando de leve o braço do demônio por sobre o espaço que os separava. Crowley baixou o olhar para a mão do anjo, surpreso, sentindo o calor do seu toque se espalhar pelo seu corpo e preencher seu peito. Ele desviou o olhar, em um pigarro e um dar de ombros, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre não precisar de agradecimentos.

Antes que pudesse se virar para voltar a deitar-se no sofá, foi parado pela mão do anjo, que subiu em um toque suave ao seu rosto, levantando seu olhar. O sorriso de Aziraphale era brilhante e cheio de ternura e Crowley sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

É importante notar que o demônio não precisava, necessariamente, que seu coração batesse para sobreviver. Era de pouca consequência para sua existência geral. Porém, desde que recebera aquele corpo para vagar pela Terra, Crowley optara por deixar que ele seguisse os moldes gerais da existência humana, já que o objetivo era mesmo se disfarçar entre as pessoas. Então, a menos que ele fizesse uma escolha consciente, seu músculo cardíaco continuava num movimento ritmado ao longo dos milênios.

Foi, então, com certa surpresa desconcertante que ele sentiu aquele pulo descompassado e não intencional em seu peito. Verdade seja dita, não era a primeira vez que ele tinha reação semelhante na presença de Aziraphale, mas aquela noite ele se sentiu especialmente afetado. Ele se perguntou como a espécie humana conseguia sobreviver se era assim que seus frágeis corações reagiam a... sentimentos.

O próprio Aziraphale sentia-se particularmente afobado pela inundação de carinho que sentia, a um ponto que simplesmente *precisara* tocar Crowley, segurar seu olhar, embora não racionalizasse sobre o motivo. A tontura do álcool e do puro amor que subiu à sua mente simplesmente guiou sua mão e ele segurou seu rosto. Não queria que Crowley voltasse a se afastar no sofá.

Se concentrou na sensação da pele do demônio sob seus dedos. Mesmo se conhecendo há 6 milênios, era um tanto incomum que os dois se tocassem. Um aperto de mão aqui e ali, é claro, para selar um acordo, ou um leve toque no ombro, um discreto roçar de seus dedos enquanto uma garrafa de vinho era passada entre eles, e só. No início, era natural que fosse assim, para Aziraphale. Afinal, Crowley era um agente das forças inimigas. Ainda que muito simpático e até agradável, para um demônio, era recomendável ser prudente em sua presença.

Quando a proximidade entre eles aumentou aos poucos, Aziraphale também sentiu crescer a ansiedade e a necessidade de manter certa distância física entre eles. No início, porque não tinha certeza que estava agindo corretamente, ao deixar-se atrair pela simpatia que sentia pelo demônio. Depois, quando a confiança e amizade que sentia por Crowley já tinham se tornado maiores que qualquer dúvida sobre a retidão de suas ações influenciadas pelo demônio, cresceu o receio de serem detectados.

Com certa frequência, via-se ansioso quanto à perspectiva de serem descobertos, e as consequências que recairiam sobre o demônio caso as hordas do inferno descobrissem que estavam 'confraternizando'. Logo, era uma reação quase automática manter-se afastado de Crowley, pelo menos de seu toque físico, embora nunca tivesse sido forte o suficiente para evitar (ou mesmo para não desejar) a companhia do demônio sempre que seus caminhos se cruzavam, para seu secreto deleite.

O silêncio seguiu por longos segundos, enquanto o anjo tentava ler a expressão de Crowley, que apenas permanecia parado. Pensou que o demônio sempre tinha sido difícil de decifrar, por baixo da fachada de bravata e, afinal, Aziraphale estava mais do que um pouco bêbado e aqueles óculos escuros não ajudavam em nada. Assim, não notou, claro, que os olhos de Crowley tinham se fixado em seus lábios, enquanto o próprio demônio considerava que estava bêbado demais para lidar com aquela situação.

Alheio aos conflitos internos de Crowley, Aziraphale deixou sua mão deslizar até os seus óculos.

"Você não devia usar esses óculos escuros aqui dentro, querido..."

O anjo retirou lentamente os óculos de seu rosto, e, de certa forma, Crowley se sentiu mais exposto do que qualquer ocasião em que alguém já tivesse tirado qualquer peça do seu vestuário. Aziraphale encarou seus grandes e surpresos olhos amarelos, e podia jurar que tinha visto as bochechas do demônio se colorindo de um leve rubor. Crowley, é claro, negaria firmemente, clamando perfeito domínio sobre seu sistema cardiovascular. Ficar ruborizado era absolutamente inaceitável.

"Pronto. Melhor assim." Aziraphale sorriu com carinho. "Eu gosto dos seus olhos."

Crolwey inalou agudamente, seus olhos de expandindo em nova onda de espanto, antes de afastar o rosto, desviando o olhar com uma resposta murmurada ininteligível. Aziraphale soltou suspiro resignado, sentindo-se um pouco desanimado. O demônio nunca fora muito bom em receber elogios.

Ele colocou os óculos cuidadosamente sobre a mesa de centro, enquanto Crowley recompunha sua postura de tranquilidade relaxada, esparramando-se sobre o encosto do sofá.

"Você também é melhor do que todos eles." A voz do anjo cobriu o espaço entre eles, suave.

"Hm?"

"Você é um demônio melhor do que todos os outros."

"Ora, anjo..." Crowley deu um sorriso enviesado, tentando retomar seu habitual ar de leve zombaria. "Para ser um demônio melhor, eu teria que ser pior."

"Oh, bem... você é um demônio *diferente*, então. Assim como eu sou um anjo diferente."

Crowley assentiu brevemente. "Acho que somos, mesmo."

"A nós." Aziraphale ergueu seu copo, em brinde.

Crowley imitou o movimento, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "A nós, anjo."


	3. Agora só falta um bigode

N.A.:

Fluffy fluffy fluffy!

Esta história terá 6 ou 7 capítulos, no total. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos.

Esta semana devo ir procurar uma peruca para o meu cosplay de Crowley para a CCXP SP, então... me desejem sorte rs GoodOmens Hype.

Agradecimentos à minha beta, SpiceHoney!

* * *

"Ei, anjo!"

Aziraphale pulou da cadeira em um susto, espalhando várias cartas de baralho no chão e por cima do livro aberto na escrivaninha a sua frente.

"Crowley!" Ele levou uma mão ao peito, tentando se acalmar. "Assim você me mata de susto!"

Crowley tentou manter um ar de seriedade, mas um pequeno sorriso se insinuou no canto dos seus lábios. "Cuidado, anjo... acho que o pessoal lá de cima não vai te arrumar outro corpo, se você perder esse."

Aziraphale lançou um olhar de leve desaprovação para o demônio e começou a recolher as cartas jogadas à sua volta.

"Acho que estava tão distraído que nem escutei o sino na porta de entrada quando você chegou."

"Você quer dizer... este sino?" Com uma expressão de falsa inocência, Crowley levantou o pequeno objeto, balançando casualmente entre seus dedos.

"Crolwey!" Aziraphale levantou-se, pegando-o da mão do demônio. "Você não pode arrancar o sino da entrada da loja!"

"Por que? Não estava a fim de escutar esse barulho toda vez que eu entrasse."

"Ora! E como eu vou saber quando algum cliente chegar?"

"Anjo, você nem quer atender nenhum cliente, nunca! A loja vive fechada."

Aziraphale soltou um bufo indignado, mas não argumentou. Com um estalar de dedos, o sino sumiu da sua mão, presumivelmente assumindo seu lugar de origem sobre a porta da loja.

"E, afinal, no que é que você estava tão distraído?" Crowley pegou o livro sobre a escrivaninha e procurou o título. "'101 coisas que um garoto pode fazer'?!"

"Oh, bem..." As bochechas do anjo ganharam um tom de claro de rosa (muito charmoso, na opinião de Crowley). "Acontece que o item 88 das coisas que um garoto pode fazer inclui alguns truques interessantes de mágica."

Crowley soltou um gemido de frustração. "*Isso* de novo não!"

Aziraphale ignorou o demônio e continuou juntando as cartas espalhadas pela mesa.

"Aziraphale, isso é ridículo! Tantas coisas melhores que se pode fazer com um baralho! Vamos lá, eu posso te ensinar poker!"

"Crowley, eu sou um anjo! Não vou jogar jogos de azar!"

"Poker não é exatamente um jogo de azar! E, de qualquer forma, não precisamos apostar nada para jogar... embora isso bem que ajude a apimentar a diversão. E, oh, tem todas as interessantes variações do jogo..."

O demônio deixou seu pensamento voar por um instante, imaginando a possibilidade de uma partida de strip poker com o anjo. Provavelmente seria uma partida bem longa, levando-se em conta a quantidade de camadas de roupa que o anjo adicionara ao seu vestiário ao longo dos anos, para tortura de Crowley.

"Bom, podemos tentar jogar poker outra hora, se você quer tanto. Mas eu ainda vou treinar minha mágica com estas cartas." Aziraphale estendeu 5 cartas viradas para baixo em direção a Crowley. "Aqui, escolha uma."

"Anjo..."

"Vamos, vamos"

Com um dramático suspiro, o demônio avaliou as cartas a sua frente, apontando para um delas. "Ok, o às de copas, então."

"Crolwey, não é assim! Você não pode olhar as cartas por milagre! Você tem que pegar uma delas sem me mostrar, para eu adivinhar! É assim que o truque funciona."

"Aziraphale, pelo amor de...! Você não precisa de 'truques de mágica'! Você literalmente faz 'mágica' de verdade!"

"Mas não é a mesma coisa, Crowley! É divertido investir em um hobby."

"Um hobby! Um anjo com um hobby!" Crowley levantou as mãos, exasperado.

"Sim! Ainda mais agora que estamos aposentados. É muito bom para aposentados arrumar um hobby." Aziraphale ignorou a expressão de descrença de Crolwey. "Estive até pensando em fazer outras coisas para ocupar o tempo. Quem sabe... até... aprender a cozinhar, talvez?"

"Cozinhar?!"

"Por que não? Deve ser divertido!"

Crowley imaginou o desajeitado anjo na cozinha, distraidamente mexendo com o fogão... e cercado de livros, que eram, afinal, altamente inflamáveis... Uma vívida imagem da livraria em chamas veio em sua mente, a sensação aterrorizante de chamar pelo anjo, tentar detectá-lo, e não conseguir encontrar nenhum sinal dele no plano terreno. Tinha sido uma experiência devastadora. Suas entranhas se reviraram em um sentimento desagradável diante da lembrança.

"Ok, anjo. Se é assim que você pensa, talvez você deva mesmo investir nas suas habilidades de mágico."

"Sério?!" O rosto de Aziraphale se iluminou com um sorriso.

"Claro. Não faz sentido ficar pulando entre um hobby e outro ate ter dominado completamente suas habilidades de ilusionismo, não é mesmo?"

"Bem... sim, acho que sim..."

"Então pronto! Treinar mágica, que ideia magnífica! Sabe o que mais? Se precisar de ajuda para testar seus truques, conte comigo."

"Oh! Oh, muito obrigada, querido!" Os olhos de Aziraphale brilharam e quase fizeram Crowley se empolgar também. Quase.

"Vamos fazer isso direito, então!" Com um estalar dedos, Aziraphale fez aparecer sobre a escrivaninha uma maleta de couro marrom.

"O que é isso?"

"Figurino, é claro! Para entrar no clima!" Ele tirou uma enorme cartola preta da maleta. "Vamos treinar a apresentação inteira e ver onde o novo truque de cartas pode se encaixar!"

"Hmm... ok, então."

Crowley assistiu enquanto o anjo colocava o colete preto, um bufante adereço de pescoço e um sobretudo com brilhantes detalhes prateados na lapela e mangas adequadamente espaçosas para esconder alguns lenços e um azarado pombo. Colocando a cartola na cabeça, Aziraphale virou-se para Crowley, abrindo os braços. "E então, que tal?"

Absolutamente encantador, é claro. "Acho que está bom."

"Ótimo! Agora só falta..." Aziraphale fez surgir uma caneta preta em sua mão, estendendo-a para o demônio. "...um bigode!"

Crowley levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Uma ajudinha, querido. O bigode sempre fica um pouco torto quando eu faço sozinho."

O anjo parou em frente ao demônio, um sorriso alegre em seu rosto. Crowley observou seu rosto delicado, pele clara, olhos azuis brilhantes, cheios de confiança e ternura. Estendeu a mão para cobrir o pequeno espaço que os separava.

Sentiu o toque da pele do anjo contra sua mão, enquanto a caneta desenhava lentamente um bigode sobre seus lábios. Ficou satisfeito por conseguir manter o traço firme, enquanto contornava o desenho, fazendo uma caprichosa espiral no fim.

Os olhos de Crowley se fixaram por um instante nos lábios rosados de Aziraphale.

"Crowley?" A voz do anjo o tirou de seu devaneios. "Tudo bem?"

Crowley encarou o Aziraphale, notando sua expressão de leve confusão. Imaginou se era assim que passaria a eternidade, suportando em silêncio seu querer, enquanto o anjo seguia alheio aos turbilhões de seu pensamento. Bem, ele aproveitaria o que pudesse ter.

"Tudo certo, anjo. Dê uma olhada."

Crowley levantou um pequeno espelho, materializado rapidamente no ar, e Aziraphale avaliou seu trabalho artístico, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Oh, que adorável! Obrigado, Crowley! Suponho que agora eu deva pedir para você fazer meu bigode sempre!"

Crowley resmungou uma resposta que não era, de forma alguma, uma negativa.

"E quem sabe não conseguimos um figurino para você!?"

"Quê?!"

"Todo bom mágico precisa de um assistente de palco..."

"Anjo...!"

"Ora, acalme-se, querido..." Aziraphale riu, dando pequenos tapinhas tranquilizadores no ombro de Crowley. "Apenas pense no assunto por enquanto."

"Anjo..."

" Falamos sobre isso outra hora. Aqui, escolha uma carta." Aziraphale estendeu novamente algumas cartas para Crowley, com um ar confiante de quem pretendia, cedo ou tarde, retomar o assunto, e com relativa segurança de que poderia convencer o demônio. Verdade seja dita, Crowley sempre tinha sido meio mole no que dizia respeito a Aziraphale. E o anjo bem sabia disso.

Realmente... um cretino o suficiente para fazer valer a pena.

Crowley estendeu a mão para escolher uma carta.

* * *

O parque St. Jaime tinha sido palco de muitos encontros escusos ao longo dos anos, tanto entre agentes humanos quanto celestiais. Era um bom lugar para seres ocultos (ou etéreos) se misturarem entre as pessoas, disfarçando suas intenções de seus chefes acima (ou abaixo), enquanto discutiam questões sobre O Acordo ou comentavam a situação do mundo. Era o lugar preferido de Aziraphale para aquelas reuniões secretas, principalmente porque ele adorava alimentar os patos.

Tinha sido lá que Crowley tinha pedido pela primeira vez por água benta. Lá, tinham tomado sorvete no dia após o Nãopocalipse. Assim, não era surpresa que agora, depois que o mundo não tinha acabado, o parque fosse sua escolha para um passeio em uma agradável manhã de domingo, provavelmente um dos últimos dias de clima ameno antes que o frio chegasse de vez aquele ano.

Crowley escorou-se largamente sobre o banco do parque, seus braços descansando casualmente sobre o encosto (o que, no fim, quase correspondia a passar o braço por trás do anjo sentado ao seu lado, costas eretas em uma postura perfeita, saboreando um sorvete).

Algumas nuvens se moveram levadas por uma leve brisa, revelando um agradável sol que esquentou a pele do demônio, e ele suspirou, satisfeito. Quase podia desejar uma morna pedra onde pudesse se esparramar ao sol para aproveitar o clima. O frio sempre o deixava um pouco mais lento e um tanto mal-humorado, provavelmente um resquício de sua natureza reptiliana.

Aziraphale observou, encantado, enquanto os raios de luz refletiam nos cabelos de Crowley, formando a ilusão de lindas chamas de um fogo vermelho balançando ao vento.

"Tudo bem, anjo?" Crowley levantou uma sobrancelha, notando seu olhar persistente.

"Sim..." Aziraphale corou de leve, seu sorriso se expandindo ternamente. "Só pensando que é um dia muito agradável."

"Hmmmrm." Crowley levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos, em uma expressão tranquila. Muito agradável, de fato.

Alguns minutos se passaram num silêncio confortável, até que Crowley sentiu a mão do anjo tocar seu ombro. "Oh, Crowley! Olhe que lindo!"

A atenção do demônio passou pela mão do anjo e para o seu rosto aberto em uma expressão alegre, antes de desviar o olhar para tentar identificar o foco do seu interesse. Alguns metros à frente, algumas folhas do chão eram levadas pelo vendo. A brisa balançava, hora para um lado, hora para outro, e as folhas em diversos tons de amarelo, castanho e verde dançavam em um redemoinho colorido.

Era, de fato, muito bonito, e o tipo de coisa que atrairia a atenção do anjo e o faria se maravilhar com o mundo e que Crowley foi aprendendo com ele a apreciar ao longo dos séculos. O tipo de coisa que tinha contribuído para seu apego à Terra e vontade de impedir sua destruição.

Alguns segundos depois, o vento parou e as folhas caíram imóveis ao chão.

Aziraphale soltou uma suave exclamação de lamento, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Crolwey estalou os dedos e a brisa voltou a brincar com as folhas. Aziraphale virou-se para ele, surpreso, e foi recebido com um levantar de sobrancelhas e um sorriso metido de canto de boca. O anjo riu. Ele reclinou-se levemente contra Crowley e voltou a apreciar o espetáculo.

Porém eles não foram os únicos a notar a dança das folhas. Embora a maioria dos humanos passasse apressada e não desse mais que um olhar de relance, um deles conseguiu apreciar a beleza simples da situação.

Uma garotinha com não mais de cinco anos começou a correr com a brisa, seu cabelo castanho balançando no ar e o lilás de sua blusa misturando-se ao colorido das folhas.

"Ei!" Crowley fez menção de se levantar para resolver aquilo (afinal, a menina era muito fofinha e tudo mais, mas ela estava se intrometendo no pequeno show que ele tinha feito para o anjo, e aquilo era inaceitável). Porém, foi interrompido em meio movimento pela risada alegre de Aziraphale.

Crowley viu o rosto do anjo corado, ouviu seu riso cheio, e os olhos brilhantes de Aziraphale procuraram os seus, como se quisesse ter certeza de compartilhar aquele momento com ele. Quase sem perceber, sentiu seu próprio riso se juntar ao do anjo, enquanto observavam a menina rodar em torno de si mesma, rodeada pelas folhas.

Após alguns minutos, a brisa diminuiu novamente, as folhas repousaram no chão, e a (provável) mãe da criança veio recuperar a pequena dançarina, mas Aziraphale ainda sentia toda a alegria e paz enchendo seu coração.

"Crowley, isso foi... fantástico. *Muito* obrigada."

Ele pensou ter notado as bochechas do demônio se tingirem de um leve tom cor de rosa. Sentiu-se tão cheio de amor que, sem nem mesmo pensar, seus braços subiram aos ombros de Crowley e o puxaram para um abraço.

Agora, é importante notar que o ato de abraçar alguém não era nada estranho a Aziraphale. Anjos, afinal, eram seres feitos de puro amor, e a simples ação de envolver alguém em seus braços é uma poderosa demonstração desse sentimento. Até os humanos, com sua percepção limitada da verdadeira natureza das coisas, tinham conseguido chegar a essa conclusão, de forma geral.

Ao longo dos séculos, Aziraphale tinha usado abraços para confortar, compartilhar alegrias, fornecer apoio e consolo. Crianças que choravam por um joelho machucado, ou pela guerra que lhes tirava tudo. Mulheres tomadas de emoção pelo nascimento de um filho, ou por sua morte. Homens comemorando uma conquista marcante, ou caindo bêbados em desespero. Seus abraços vinham cheios de graça divina, refletindo as diversas formas de que o amor se vestia, e todos que os recebiam se sentiam abençoados.

De fato, nada mais natural que querer expressar seu carinho com aquele gesto. Ainda assim, nenhum abraço tinha sido como aquele para Aziraphale. Ter Crowley em seus braços parecia tão certo e o enchia de tanta alegria que sentia que poderia explodir. Era algo muito único, diferente do amor geral que sentia automaticamente pelos humanos (que era, afinal, apenas uma manifestação da sua natureza angelical).

Que pudesse estar ali, naquela praça, em um mundo que não iria acabar (por enquanto), abraçando Crowley sem temer represálias e sem ter que debater a base moral de desafiar ordens superiores, era, isso sim, um verdadeiro milagre, se Aziraphale já tinha visto algum.

As experiências de Crowley no assunto tinham sido muito diferentes em sua existência demoníaca, é claro. Não que ele fosse estranho a abraços. Num exemplo mais recente, tinha desfrutado de uma quantidade considerável de abraços com o jovem Warlock durante seus tempos como babá. Tinha verdadeiramente se apegado ao menino, e o fato de estar sobre o pretexto da tarefa demoníaca de vigiar a criança tinha proporcionado certa liberdade de ação para demonstrações de carinho que nunca experimentara em sua longa estadia na Terra.

Ele sempre nutrira uma boa dose de simpatia por crianças, fato muito pouco usual para um demônio. Nem por isso saía abraçando cada menino que encontrava chorando por aí, por exemplo, perdido na floresta. Se, depois, essa mesma criança milagrosamente encontrava o caminho de casa em segurança, Crowley não tinha nada a declarar.

Tirando sua experiência com o menino Warlock, e alguma exceção pontual, os abraços tinham para Crowley uma conotação bem diferente. Eles geralmente vinham antes, durante ou após o sexo.

Tentação fazia parte do seu trabalho, afinal de contas, e Luxúria era algo perfeitamente cabível e até desejável em um demônio. Embora, verdade seja dita, Crowley não fosse particularmente adepto do sexo como meio de danação. Para ele, era mais uma questão de aproveitar os prazeres que a vida tinha a oferecer. Ele apreciava as coisas boas do mundo humano, incluindo dormir, ficar terrivelmente bêbado, ouvir música e comer (embora, quanto a esse último item, não chegasse aos pés do anjo).

E sexo era provavelmente o aspecto da existência que os humanos tinham desenvolvido com mais empenhado e criatividade (excetuando-se, talvez, a incomparável devoção que dedicavam à prática da violência). Teria sido necessário um esforço consciente para viver na Roma antiga e não ter obtido vasto conhecimento sobre o assunto. Assim, sexo era uma indulgência a que se permitia eventualmente, de forma casual e fugaz.

Foi com relativa facilidade que ele percebeu e aceitou certas tendências a desejo carnal em relação a Aziraphale, bem cedo na convivência entre os dois. A Luxúria não era nada condenável, até onde sua opinião chegava. E, afinal, o que havia para não se desejar sobre o anjo?

Porém ele nunca tivera nenhuma intenção real de atuar nesse sentido. Afinal, Aziraphale era um anjo, e isso não era da natureza *dele*. Nunca desejaria estragar a amizade entre eles, que rapidamente se tornou muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa. Seria torturante se cometesse o erro de tentar o anjo e estragasse a convivência com o único ser com quem convivia regularmente nesta Terra ao longo dos séculos, e, mais que isso, o único que já tinha lhe demonstrado gentileza.

Assim, seu óbvio desejo pelo anjo, ainda que marcante, sempre tinha sido algo que ele deixara em segundo plano, algo que ele aceitava como inevitável e seguia em frente. Até achou meio engraçado quando percebeu que, inconscientemente, tinha adquirido uma tendência a escolher jovens de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis para compartilhar de sua cama.

Ao longo dos séculos o sentimento que nutria por Aziraphale se tornou cada vez mais distinto da pura Luxúria. Aquele calor agradável que sentia em seu peito quando via o anjo foi ficando cada vez maior, e, então, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas.

O simples prazer carnal inconsequente já não parecia tão atraente ou gratificante. Noites aleatórias de sexo apenas faziam aumentar sua frustração pelo que jamais poderia ter. Começou a sentir-se desconfortável por usar jovens parecidos com Aziraphale, como se estivesse desrespeitando a imagem do anjo.

Por fim, parou totalmente de praticar sexo, simplesmente porque não era mais divertido.

Quanto a suas atividades como agente do inferno, isso era de pouca consequência. Tentação por Orgulho, Inveja ou Ira podiam ser tão efetivas quanto por Luxúria e se, por ordens infernais, o desejo carnal era exigido em alguma missão, ele sempre podia incentivar a Luxúria entre os humanos, sem se envolver diretamente. Em geral, seus superiores deixavam que ele usasse os métodos que quisesse.

Ser envolvido pelos braços do anjo era, então, totalmente inesperado e um pouco chocante para o demônio. Ele ficou congelado por um momento, surpreso, até que seus braços moveram-se lentamente para puxar Aziraphale para si. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e ficou agradecido pela proteção dos seus óculos.

Pelos dias, semanas e meses seguintes, quando o demônio parasse para relembrar aquela manhã, acharia curioso que, após séculos desejando ardentemente o anjo, nenhum pensamento lascivo tivesse passado por sua mente ao ter o corpo dele junto ao seu. Apenas carinho, alegria, e, claro, aquele sentimento quente ao qual preferia não dar nome.

Quando finalmente decidiram sair do Parque St. Jaime, eles percorreram seus caminhos distraidamente de mãos dadas, e nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem tinha primeiro estendido sua mão para segurar a do outro.

"Ei, anjo..."

"Hm?" Aziraphale virou-se para ele, sorridente.

"Você sabia que quando o sol reflete nos seus cabelos, forma um pequeno halo de luz?" Crolwey o encarou com uma expressão divertida, um sorriso de canto de boca e a cabeça levemente inclinada, e dane-se se aquilo não era a coisa mais charmosa que o anjo já tinha visto. "Sabe, tipo uma auréola?"

"Oh." Aziraphale sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e, antes que pudesse pensar em algo para responder, Crowley o puxou de leve pela mão.

"Vem. Vamos procurar algum lugar para almoçar."

Quem teria adivinhado que, um dia, um anjo e um demônio caminhariam alegremente de mãos dadas por um parque em uma agradável manhã de domingo? Coisas incríveis acontecem nesse mundo.


	4. Eu estou entediado

"*Eu estou entediado*!"

Aziraphale soltou um gemido frustrado e revirou os olhos por trás dos seus óculos. Teve que fazer um esforço consciente para não enviar uma prece aos céus, pedindo um pouco de paciência (não seria bom se alguém lá de cima estivesse prestando atenção). Era a quinta ou sexta vez que Crowley falava aquilo nos últimos vinte minutos.

O demônio estava jogado em seu sofá de costume, apoiando as costas sobre o braço do móvel, deixando sua cabeça inclinada para fora, em direção a Aziraphale. Na prática, é como se estivesse olhando o anjo de cabeça para baixo. Aziraphale pensou que era improvável que algum animal vertebrado conseguisse achar aquela posição confortável.

"Crowley, querido, como eu *já expliquei*, hoje chegou esta belíssima edição de luxo..." - ele levantou o livro em suas mãos, para ilustrar seu ponto. "... que gostaria muito de terminar de ler. Se você pudesse só... se distrair por umas horas... nós podemos sair para jantar mais tarde, que tal?"

"Claaaro! Eu deveria mesmo procurar algo bem divertido para fazer!" Crowley gesticulou largamente. "Uma festa regada a muita bebida! Ou... uma rave!"

"Hmmrm." Aziraphale voltou sua atenção novamente para o livro. Ele não sabia o que era uma *rave*, mas ele conhecia as artimanhas daquela serpente. "Com certeza, querido. Uma festa de arromba. Do balacobaco."

Crowley soltou um bufo indignado, virando de barriga para baixo no sofá em um movimento fluido. "Você só pode fazer isso de propósito, Aziraphale! Você sabia que é *fisicamente* doloroso ouvir você falando assim?!"

Aziraphale revirou os olhos novamente. '_Pelo amor de..._' "Crowley, não seja dramático."

Era como pedir a um peixe para não nadar. O demônio encolheu-se sobre si mesmo no sofá, cruzando os braços e juntando as pernas da forma mais dramática possível. "Está muito frio para ir lá fora!"

Aziraphale suspirou, resignado, e estalou os dedos. Uma lareira ganhou vida nos fundos do aposento, a madeira crepitando e trazendo um cheiro bom para o ambiente. A livraria não tinha chaminé, mas obviamente nenhum fio de fumaça sonharia em invadir o ambiente. Os livros daquela parte da sala, de repente, estavam a uma distância segura da lareira e, por via das dúvidas, tornaram-se milagrosamente não-inflamáveis.

Ele se levantou da poltrona, parando aos pés do sofá, e fez um gesto para Crowley se afastar.

"Vá um pouco para o lado, querido."

Crolwey arrastou-se alguns centímetros, dando o mínimo de espaço para Aziraphale se sentar no canto do sofá, o que fez a lateral de seus corpos ficarem encostadas quando o anjo terminou de se arrumar.

"Aqui, por que não lemos juntos?"

Crowley fechou a cara em uma expressão indignada, mas olhou por cima do ombro de Aziraphale para o livro que ele tinha aberto ao seu colo.

" *Poemas*?! Você espera que eu leia poemas!?"

"Tem muitas outras opções, se você quiser ler outra coisa." Aziraphale fez um gesto vago em direção às estantes e bancos que lutavam firmemente para ficarem de pé diante do peso excessivo das montanhas de tomos que os cobriam. "Agora, se me der licença..." Ele voltou seus olhos para seu livro, decidido a ignorar todo o resto.

"Eu sou um demônio! Eu não vou *ler livros* para passar o tempo! E eu *ainda estou entediado*!"

Sétima vez. Aziraphale não tirou os olhos das páginas à sua frente.

"Não é que eu *nunca* tenha lido um livro, é claro..."

_'Ignore, Aziraphale... ele vai acabar ficando quieto...'_

"Bom, todo aquele tempo em que não havia televisão, ou cinema, ou mesmo rádio, ou músicas gravadas, nem vinil..."

_'Ele não vai conseguir te distrair.'_

"Eu sei o enredo da maioria dos clássicos... o povo falava demais disso na época!"

_'Ele está fazendo de propósito...'_

"Lembra toda a loucura daquela onda de suicídio com o livro do Goethe? Os sofrimentos do jovem não-sei-o-que..."

_'Força, Aziraphale.'_

"Na época, eu cheguei a pensar que poderia ter uma influência infernal naquilo tudo, porque, nossa, foi mesmo uma loucura! Mas é claro que nenhum demônio seria tão sofisticado a ponto de pensar em usar literatura para suas más ações..." Ele riu com desdém. "Foi tudo coisa dos humanos mesmo."

_'Ignore, ignore, ignore...'_

"Eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo do Goethe, é claro. Mas eu já tive certa influência sobre a inspiração de um livro ou dois..."

Aziraphale levantou o rosto, surpreso. "Você inspirou um livro?!"

Bingo. Ponto para o demônio.

"Quem diria, não?"

"Qual livro?"

A expressão de Crowley se cobriu de falsa modéstia. "Oh, bem, minha participação foi pontual, é claro. Não é como se eu fosse realmente *escrever* nada..."

"Qual livro?!"

"Tudo que fiz, na verdade, foi apresentar alguns cogumelos divertidos para umas freiras entediadas, e a imaginação delas correu solta. Fiz uma sugestão ou outra, mas o trabalho delas foi brilhante!"

"Crowley!"

Um enorme sorriso rasgou os lábios do demônio, que inclinou o rosto numa expressão esnobe. "O manuscrito Voynich."

"Crowley!" A expressão horrorizada de Aziraphale fez o demônio rir, e logo o anjo estava se segurando para não rir junto, tentando sustentar uma postura de bamba indignação.

"Todas aquelas pessoas quebrando a cabeça ao longo dos séculos... os linguistas, sociólogos, criptógrafos... toda a *frustração*!" Crowley gargalhou. "Sinceramente, eu merecia uma condecoração infernal por esse trabalho."

Aziraphale balançou a cabeça, mas deixou uma leve risada escapar seus lábio. "Você é impossível!"

"Sou?" Crowley inclinou-se de leve em direção a Aziraphale, levantando uma sobrancelha, e o anjo de repente sentiu suas bochechas arderem, muito atento a pequena distância que os separava.

Ele pigarreou de leve, tentando manter a compostura. "Bem... mais alguma contribuição literária que eu não saiba?"

"Oh, bem... essa é uma história para outro dia." Crowley riu, imaginando o que Aziraphale iria pensar de sua amizade com o marquês de Sade. Embora, verdade seja dita, a única contribuição de Crowley para sua produção literária tenha sido comentar, em uma noite de bebedeira, que a vida dele 'daria um livro'.

"Bem, querido, espere aqui um instante."

Aziraphale levantou-se do sofá e Crowley resmungou para o vazio que sentiu ao seu lado. O anjo passeou entre as estantes, passando os dedos pelas orelhas dos livros, até encontrar o que estava procurando.

"Aqui." Aziraphale voltou a se sentar e estendeu o livro para Crowley.

O demônio olhou a capa, desconfiado. "Poe?"

"Sim. Bem, não faz muito meu estilo, na verdade. Mas pensei que você poderia gostar. E é um livro de contos. Você pode ler uma história rápida e continuar o livro outro dia. O primeiro conto tem bebida, assassinato e um gato preto. Por que não dá uma chance?" Aziraphale voltou a abrir seu próprio livro, ignorando a carranca de Crowley, disposto a, agora sim, conseguir parar para apreciar seus poemas.

"Aziraphale..."

"*Crowley-meu-querido-dê-uma-chance*."

Algo na voz de Aziraphale fez o demônio pensar que, talvez, já tivesse testado sua paciência o suficiente por um dia. Meio emburrado, ele abriu o livro de contos e começou a ler. Não demorou a perceber que o anjo tinha razão: Poe fazia mesmo seu gosto.

"Ei, Aziraphale! Por que nunca me disse que tinha uns livros assim por aqui? Esse tal de Edgar tem estilo!"

O anjo riu, mas não comentou nada. Crowley voltou a ler, encostando-se de leve sobre a lateral do corpo do anjo, aproveitando a posição confortável e o calor gostoso do ambiente.

Antes de terminar o primeiro conto, estava dormindo.

Aziraphale sentiu a cabeça de Crowley pender sobre seu ombro, o livro de Poe abandonado entre suas mão sonolentas, e o leve ressoar da respiração ritmada do demônio. Ele olhou de lado para as feições relaxadas de Crowley e sorriu com carinho.

Com muito cuidado, Aziraphale tirou o livro de suas mãos para que não caísse no chão e fez o corpo do demônio deslizar até que sua cabeça repousou no colo dele. Ele o observou atentamente e deixou um dedo deslizar pelo contorno do seu rosto até a linha dos seus cabelos ruivos.

Ele passou a mão pelas mechas macias. Depois, voltou a arrumar seus delicados óculos de armação dourada, voltando sua atenção para seu livro. E o anjo leu, em um sussurro delicado.

Minh'alma, de sonhar-te, anda perdida.

Meus olhos andam cegos de te ver!

Não és sequer razão do meu viver,

Pois que tu és já toda a minha vida!

Não vejo nada assim enlouquecida...

Passo no mundo, meu Amor, a ler

No misterioso livro do teu ser

A mesma história tantas vezes lida!

"Tudo no mundo é frágil, tudo passa..."

Quando me dizem isto, toda a graça

Duma boca divina fala em mim!

E, olhos postos em ti, digo de rastros:

"Ah! Podem voar mundos, morrer astros,

Que tu és como Deus: Princípio e Fim!..."

* * *

Aziraphale não apreciava nada alimentos produzidos por milagres. Ele era de firme opinião que tudo ficava com um gosto estranho e bem sem graça. Além disso, ele se sentia bastante incomodado ao pensar que a comida magicamente conjurada não tinha recebido a devida atenção ao ser preparada.

Esquentar um chocolate quente que tivesse esfriado quando ele tinha se distraído com um livro, tudo bem. Um pequeno milagre para seu sorvete não derreter em uma tarde quente, sem problemas. Produzir uns pedaços de pão para jogar aos patos no parque... aceitável. Se bem que ele tivesse lido que pão fazia mal aos patos, e agora optava por milho. Tirando isso, Aziraphale se abstinha de fazer milagres com comidas.

Ele lembrava claramente da ocasião em que tinha quebrado essa regra. Lá pelo século VI ou VII, ele tinha se visto por acaso em uma aldeia tão miserável e tomada pela desventura que nem mesmo tinha comida disponível para se comprar, não importando quanto dinheiro ele pudesse fazer aparecer por milagre. O rosto daquelas famílias famintas tinha sido demais para ele, e o anjo tinha feito aparecer na praça da aldeia caixotes cheios de celestiais pães, peixes e queijos que, embora incomodassem imensamente Aziraphale pela sua origem milagrosa, foram muito bem recebidos por todos os humanos famintos.

No fim, Aziraphale tinha sido convocado ao escritório do arcanjo Gabriel que, de forma um tanto condescendente, tinha questionado sua atuação no pequeno vilarejo. E era mesmo muito admirável sua preocupação com os humanos, realmente louvável, mas, afinal, eles estavam na Terra para serem testados, não é mesmo? E seu próprio livre arbítrio e suas escolhas acabavam levando a sociedade para todo aquele sofrimento, oh, tão, tão lamentável, mas era tudo parte do Grande Plano divino, afinal.

Por mais que Aziraphale tivesse a melhor das intenções, teria que se controlar mais no uso de seus poderes. Toda aquela intervenção milagrosa seria muito contraproducente, no esquema geral das coisas. Que agora ele voltasse ao seu trabalho com mais consciência de seus limites de atuação na Terra. Que fosse iluminar algum estudioso com uma inspiração divina, ou talvez guiar uma criança a seguir os caminhos da Igreja. Que pedisse autorização superior antes de atuações mais significativas e, de preferência, seguisse a agenda do escritório central para milagres maiores.

Alguns séculos depois, quando Aziraphale contou essa história para Crowley, o demônio teve uma reação muito diferente. A opinião de Gabriel tinha sido classificada de forma muito pouco lisonjeira, variando de "pura idiotice" a "uma grande pilha fedorenta de cocô". Aziraphale tinha defendido o Grande Plano e a inefabilidade dos desígnios divinos, como era esperado de sua posição como agente celestial, mas lá no fundo tinha ficado muito aliviado (e silenciosamente agradecido) pelo posicionamento de Crowley.

Tinha sido mais um dos muitos acontecimentos ao longo dos 6000 anos de convivência com o demônio que tinham, pouco a pouco, feito Aziraphale abrir sua mente a questionar o posicionamento dos seus superiores e valorizar a opinião de Crowley, o que tinha culminado em todo o fiasco do Armagedom-que-não-aconteceu.

Assim, ao decidir fazer um gostoso chocolate quente em uma fria e preguiçosa tarde, Aziraphale logo se dirigiu à pequena cozinha nos fundos da loja, nem mesmo passando pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de conjurar a bebida com um estalar de dedos.

O barulho da campainha encheu o ambiente e ele trocou um olhar intrigado com Crowley. Eles não estavam esperando visitas. O demônio se ofereceu para ir ver quem era, enquanto Aziraphale terminava seu chocolate, e o anjo sorriu, agradecido. Ele não era mesmo um demônio muito gentil? E ele com certeza não teria dificuldades de se livrar rapidamente de algum cliente que por acaso tivesse resolvido ignorar a placa de "fechado" firmemente pregada à entrada.

O anjo cantarolou distraidamente uma música qualquer que tinha ouvido no Bentley, enquanto separava os ingredientes, com um sorriso no rosto. Algum bebop. Mais uma tarde agradável parecia se estender a sua frente, na companhia de Crowley, uma fumegante caneca de chocolate e, talvez, um livro ou dois.

Um grito de dor e surpresa do demônio ecoou da entrada da loja e arrancou Aziraphale de seu estado de alegre calma em um susto.

'Crowley!' Aziraphale percorreu a loja a passos largos, seguindo a voz de Crowley, que desferia uma enxurrada de palavrões e impropérios que, em outra ocasião, teriam deixado o anjo absolutamente chocado. À porta de entrada, ele parou, confuso, tentando entender a cena à sua frente.

Na calçada, um homem jovem com roupa de carteiro olhava, boquiaberto, para o agitado demônio que, tendo visto Aziraphale chegar, tinha parado a correnteza de xingamentos, mas ainda parecia bastante agitado, balançando sua mão direita de um lado por outro, com uma expressão de dor.

"Crowley, o que aconteceu?!" Aziraphale correu até ele, segurando a mão dele entre as suas. A pele estava avermelhada e uma pequena linha de fumaça subia da palma de sua mão, para alarme de Aziraphale.

O demônio fez um gesto vago em direção ao chocado carteiro, que adquiriu uma expressão vazia por um segundo, antes de dar meia volta e retornar para seu trabalho, entrando no caminhão de entregas e dirigindo calmamente, sem olhar para trás. Aziraphale não gastou mais que um segundo de atenção com o homem, e Crowley sentiu as ondas da aura do anjo passarem por ele, enquanto o anjo tentava, sem sucesso, curar sua mão. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em uma carranca frustrada.

"Isso não vai dar certo, anjo."

Aziraphale soltou um gemido de insatisfação e fez aparecer um balde cheio de água, enfiando a mão do demônio no líquido gelado, o que, para surpresa de Crowley, de fato ajudou a aliviar a ardência incômoda.

"O que foi que aconteceu aqui?!"

"Eu não tenho certeza! Eu só fui pegar a encomenda do carteiro e..."

Crolwey aponto para um pacote no chão ao lado da porta, que o anjo não tinha notado até então. A embalagem voou em pedaços enquanto Aziraphale o abria apressadamente, sem nada da calma meticulosa que costumava usar para abrir sua correspondência. O demônio se aproximou, olhando suspeitosamente por cima do seu ombro para o conteúdo do pacote.

Aziraphale sentiu todo o sangue fugir do seu rosto, enquanto uma sensação gelada e ruim tomava seu peito. "Oh...! Nossa..."

Crowley não conseguiu reconhecer a língua pelo título da capa, mas ele sabia muito bem o que era aquilo. "Uma bíblia?! Uma droga de uma bíblia?!"

Com a voz do demônio, Aziraphale deu um passo apressado para longe, levantando a bíblia para fora do seu alcance.

"Oh, querido! Mil desculpas!"

Crowley percebeu a expressão aflita e pálida do anjo e respirou fundo, tentando conter sua agitação. "Oh, bem... enfim... não foi nada demais, realmente." Ele tentou um sorriso, com um dar de ombros. "Não posso dizer que é a primeira vez que desaprovo seu gosto literário."

Aziraphale apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, sem registrar seu humor. Crowley começou a se sentir um pouco desconfortável, parado na calçada com a mão enfiada em um balde, e as pessoas passando pela rua, lançando olhares curiosos em sua direção, não ajudavam em nada. O demônio não sabia qual era a palavra que melhor expressava algo que fosse diametralmente oposto a "descolado", mas era exatamente assim que se sentia naquele momento, e não era uma postura que gostasse de exibir em frente ao anjo.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa para quebrar o silêncio (e, na verdade, não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer mesmo), ele se viu empurrado porta a dentro pelo anjo, derramando algumas gotas de água do seu balde pelo caminho.

"Oh, eu sinto muito, querido...! Que idiotice a minha!"

No caminho até os fundos da loja, Aziraphale jogou a estranha bíblia sobre uma poltrona com tal desatenção que o demônio quase desconfiou que ele não estivesse em pleno domínio de suas faculdades mentais.

"Aziraphale..."

O anjo estalou os dedos, e uma caixa enorme com uma cruz vermelha na tampa se materializou de repente sobre a escrivaninha, fazendo Crowley dar um pequeno pulo de susto. Ele tinha certeza que Aziraphale não guardava materiais de primeiros socorros em seus aposentos, por motivos óbvios, e imaginou que a casa de algum vizinho tinha ficado subitamente desprovida de produtos médicos. Tomara que o desavisado humano não escolhesse aquela hora para se cortar com a faca da cozinha, ou coisa assim.

"Você por acaso sabe usar isso?"

A resposta claramente era 'não', levando-se em conta que Aziraphale começou a retirar os conteúdos da caixa aleatoriamente, tentando ler os rótulos das medicações e encarando os materiais como algum tipo de enigma. Mas ele apenas deu de ombro. "Não pode ser tão difícil... se os humanos conseguem."

Bom ponto.

Por fim, Aziraphale levantou um tubo de pomada, com a expressão de vitória. "Pronto! 'Pomada para queimaduras'! Não tem erro!"

Crowley não tinha certeza se ferimentos em demônios por contato com artefatos religiosos se caracterizavam como queimadura, mas enfim. Aziraphale abriu, sem muita destreza, algumas gazes e um rolo de ataduras, que se desenrolou por cima da mesa até o chão. Depois de separar tudo com mais ou menos sucesso, o anjo foi até Crolwey, puxando sua mão delicadamente de dentro do balde. Ele deixou escapar uma exclamação de lamento, ao ver a pele vermelha e inchada.

"Oh, hm... pelo menos parou de sair fumaça!" Crowley tentou um sorriso, mas o anjo não levantou o olhar, enquanto começava a fazer um curativo na sua mão.

O demônio supôs (com razão) que o anjo não estava acostumado a encontrar ferimentos que não conseguisse curar com um estalar de dedos, e que, portanto, não devia ter nenhuma experiência com curativos. Ele considerou que o trabalho ficou muito bom, no final, se ele ignorasse o fato que as gazes cobriram toda sua mão em um grande bolo e que ele não conseguia mexer os dedos por baixo das ataduras.

O anjo não soltou sua mão quando terminou, nem mesmo levantou o olhar, e Crowley voltou a se sentir sem jeito.

"Aziraphale..."

"Eu nem lembrava que tinha encomendado a bíblia..." Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. "Foi antes do Armagedom..."

"Nãomagedom." – sugeriu Crowley.

"Eles não tinham em estoque, então ficaram de me mandar depois... e eu esqueci."

"Nah... foram dias agitados, anjo. E como você iria imaginar que um demônio ia receber a encomenda, não é mesmo?"

"Foi tudo uma grande bobagem! Alguém teve a ideia de traduzir a bíblia para a linguagem élfica de Tolkien e eu achei que seria uma boa adição para minha coleção..."

Crowley estava perdendo o fio da meada. "O que é um Tolkien?!"

"Oh, mas que grande idiotice a minha!" Aziraphale levou as mãos ao rosto, frustrado.

"Aziraphale..." Ele tocou o queixo do anjo, finalmente fazendo ele levantar seu olhar. "Não foi nada, realmente. Você é um anjo, você tem bíblias. Nada mais natural."

Aziraphale deixou sair um bufo de desgosto e começou a andar de um lado para outro pela sala, aflito. "Natural? Uma grande besteira, é o que isso é! Não é como se nós anjos fossemos muito apegados a bíblias, de qualquer forma!"

"Aziraphale..."

"Digo, eu sei que é a palavra Dela, e tudo o mais..." Ele continuou sua marcha inquieta pela sala, balançando as mãos em movimentos agitados. "Mas os humanos sempre interpretam tudo errado!"

Crowley tinha que concordar.

"E eu até li umas duas vezes, para tentar compreender como as pessoas conseguiam entender tudo tão errado, mas não é como se fosse meu livro de cabeceira ou algo assim! E, olhe, eu sei que alguns agentes celestiais desceram aqui na Terra para providenciar alguma 'inspiração divina' enquanto a bíblia era escrita, mas eles fizeram um trabalho... ahn... longe do ideal!"

"Aziraphale...!"

Crowley seguiu o anjo pela sala, tentando arrancá-lo dos seus devaneios. Quase topou de frente com Aziraphale quando ele se virou de uma vez em meio passo. "O Gabriel, por exemplo!"

"Hein?" O demônio apenas piscou, confuso.

"O Gabriel só leu os trechos em que ele aparece!" E reiniciou sua marcha errática pela sala. "E o Saldalphon se recusa a ler, porque ele não é citado!"

"Aziraphale!" Crowley colocou as mãos em seus ombros, para pará-lo, finalmente. "Se acalme um instante, pelo amor de... Está tudo bem!"

Aziraphale desviou o rosto para a mão do demônio em seu ombro, embalada em várias camadas de gazes, ataduras e esparadrapos, e sua expressão ficou triste novamente. "Não está tudo bem... mas eu vou resolver isso."

Ele saiu do alcance de Crowley e subiu em passos rápidos as escadas que davam no andar de cima da loja. Lá ficava um quarto, com uma cama muito raramente usada, um banheiro, menos usado ainda, e um escritório completamente abarrotado de livros, incrivelmente ainda mais desorganizado que a loja. Crowley só tinha estado lá um par de vezes ao longo dos anos, e sabia que era onde Aziraphale colocava seus livros mais raros e queridos, para ter certeza absoluta que nenhum cliente iria chegar perto de suas preciosidades.

O anjo desceu as escadas após alguns instantes, acompanhado por um grande baú que flutuava atrás dele.

"Não chegue perto, querido." Aziraphale fez o objeto repousar no chão no canto mais distante do demônio, antes de pegar a tal "bíblia de Tolkien" e colocar lá dentro. Crowley nunca tinha sido muito bom em seguir ordens, mesmo, então se aproximou tentando ver o conteúdo do baú por trás do anjo.

"Mas que diabos...! Está tentando fazer uma bomba atômica celestial, Aziraphale!?" Crowley deu um pulo para trás, colocando alguma distância entre eles, quando identificou o que era aquilo.

"É minha coleção de bíblias incomuns!" Aziraphale passou a mão entre os livros, nervosamente. "Oh, querido, uma enorme bobagem na verdade! Uma bíblia com o mandamento 'cometerás adultério' por um erro tipográfico, outra com um protesto de um trabalhador de uma gráfica contra seus chefes..." O anjo levantava os livros, para ilustrar seu discurso. "Uma grande idiotice! Mas não se preocupe, eu vou me livrar disso tudo!"

"Se livrar!?" Crowley olhou para Aziraphale como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça.

"Bom, não posso *destruir* todos esses livros..." Ele fez uma careta, como se o simples pensamento fosse doloroso. "Mas, quem sabe, doar para alguma biblioteca...?"

Se Aziraphale não tivesse acabado de passar a mão por diversas bíblias, Crowley iria começar a pensar seriamente que ele era, na verdade, um demônio disfarçado para derramar alguma retaliação infernal sobre ele, em um plano muito elaborado e *extremamente* confuso.

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Eu não posso ficar com essas coisas perigosas enquanto você estiver vindo aqui."

Crowley sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele definitivamente não queria entrar em uma competição de preferência contra os livros de Aziraphale.

"Bom, não é como se eu fosse deixar de ser um demônio, sabe. Isso não vai mudar."

"Por isso mesmo!" Uma ideia passou pela mente de Aziraphale, e ele atravessou a sala apressadamente, percorrendo algumas estantes, procurando livros. "E talvez isso não seja o suficiente!"

Crowley o seguiu, enquanto ele pegava alguns volumes das prateleiras.

"Aziraphale, isso nem é uma bíblia!"

Crolwey barrou a passagem de Aziraphale, esticando a mão para pegar um livro que ele segurava, e o anjo deu um pulo para trás. "Cuidado!" O demônio foi mais rápido, e, num movimento como um bote de serpente, arrancou o exemplar de suas mãos.

"São Tomás de Aquino?!"

"Oh, bem...!" O anjo ficou vermelho. "Bem, ele é um santo... eu pensei que pudesse te machucar!"

"Obviamente, você estava errado!" O demônio balançou ostensivamente o livro na frente do rosto de Aziraphale e tentou pegar os outros livros, mas o anjo deu outro pulo para trás.

"Melhor não arriscar!"

"Se você for jogar fora todos os livros escritos por santos ou monges ou, sei lá... religiosos de uma forma geral, pode dar adeus para toda a produção da idade média!"

"Melhor não arriscar!" O anjo repetiu, ainda se mantendo a distância.

Crowley soltou um gemido de frustração. Demônios não eram conhecidos pela sua paciência e aquela estava sendo uma tarde muito estranha. Em um passo rápido, ele cobriu a distância entre os dois, tomando os outros livros dos seus braços e enfiando sem cerimônias na prateleira mais próxima.

"Aziraphale, eu sou um demônio, e eu não posso pegar em bíblias, e isso não vai mudar! Mas você é um anjo! E se você quer ter a droga de uma coleção de bíblias, então, pela graça de Satã, você *vai ter uma droga de uma coleção de bíblias*!" Os braços do demônio se agitaram em movimentos enérgicos enquanto sua voz subia de tom.

Aziraphale ficou encarando Crowley com os olhos arregalados, enquanto o demônio tentava controlar sua respiração pesada. Então, ao mesmo tempo, os dois pareceram registrar o que ele tinha dito e lançaram olhares assustados para o chão, como que esperando que algum (outro) demônio aparecesse ou, pior ainda, o próprio diabo.

Já era o suficiente encarar Satã uma vez na vida, e agora eles não teriam nem a ajuda de Adam. Após alguns segundos, quando nada aconteceu, Crowley deixou sair uma respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando, e levantou os olhos do chão.

"Anjo, acho que a gente vai ter que fazer um treinamento para reeducação de vocabulário, para parar de chamar o pessoal lá de cima e lá de..." Crowley parou no meio da frase, quando finalmente olhou para Aziraphale. Sua expressão era devastada e o demônio podia ver a luz da sala refletindo em seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Crowley sentiu um aperto desagradável no peito. Era o que faltava, para coroar aquela tarde péssima, fazer o anjo chorar. Ele se arrependeu imediatamente por ter gritado.

Ele era propenso a alguns arroubos dramáticos, ele admitia. Aziraphale costumava lidar muito bem com isso, o que, em geral, significava dar pouca atenção às cenas exageradas que Crowley às vezes criava. Ele mal havia piscado quando o demônio o havia empurrado contra a parede, no (ex)convento das freiras satânicas. (Já a ex-irmã Maria Loquaz, da extinta Ordem Faladeira de Santa Beryl, defenderia uma opinião que Aziraphale, na verdade, parecia ter apreciado bastante a situação.)

E, bem, eles não tinham realmente parado para conversar sobre toda aquela gritaria à porta da livraria, no dia do Armagedom, quando ele tinha ameaçado ir para Alpha Centauri sem Aziraphale... mas aparentemente tinha ficado tudo bem depois. Seria mesmo difícil passar por 6000 anos de convivência sem uma ou outra discussão, mas ele nunca tinha feito o anjo chorar.

"A-Aziraphale...!" Crowley engoliu a seco. "Eu sinto muito por ter grit..."

"Eu não quero que você pare de vir aqui!"

Crowley piscou algumas vezes, confuso. "Hein?!"

"E eu não quero que você ache que é ruim vir aqui!"

"*HEIN*?!"

"Então eu não posso deixar esses livros por aqui, para você se machucar!"

Ele seguiu o olhar de Aziraphale até o baú no canto da sala, irradiando aquela desagradável aura celestial. Depois, voltou a encarar o anjo, que revirava nervosamente uma mão na outra.

"Aziraphale..." Crowley suspirou. "Anjo, eu nunca vou achar ruim vir aqui."

Aziraphale mordeu o lábio inferior, sem comentar nada.

"Eu... ahn... eu acho que não teve outro anjo e outro demônio mantendo relações tão próximos na história da existência... digo, já imaginou Belzebu tentando ter um jantar cordial com Gabriel?"

Aziraphale fez uma careta. "Uh, nem me fale! Além disso, Gabriel nem come."

"Ah, bem... provavelmente Belzebu comeria *o Gabriel*."

O anjo apenas acenou, como que considerando a afirmação plausível.

"Não me entenda mal, eu com certeza acharia divertido explodir algumas bíblias!" Aziraphale franziu o cenho para ele. "Mas você acha que eu ia gostar que você fizesse algo que não quer só por estar *fraternalizando* comigo?"

"Nem comece com essa palavra!"

"Olha quem fala!" Crowley cruzou os braços, e Aziraphale corou de leve.

"Ora, isso faz muito tempo, querido! E no final eu te dei a água benta, não é mesmo?!"

"Ééé... depois de algumas décadas!" Aziraphale fez uma cara levemente ofendida diante da declaração, o que Crowley considerou uma vitória. "E você me arrumou a água benta justamente porque era um anjo. E eu precisava porque era um demônio. É assim que as coisas são."

"Oh, bem..." Aziraphale mordeu o lábio inferior novamente. "Acho que você tem razão."

"Sempre." Crowley abriu um sorriso largo.

"Acho... acho que podemos só fazer uns ajustes, então...?"

"Bem que nós ficamos bons em fazer arranjos ao longo dos milênios."

"Todo o baú volta lá para cima... vou colocar umas proteções extras."

"E agora eu tenho uma desculpa para nunca mais me levantar para atender a porta."

"Sua serpente ardilosa!"

Crowley levantou as mãos, em rendição. "_Mea culpa._"

O riso de Aziraphale encheu os ouvidos de Crowley e tirou um peso das suas costas. "Então... só prometa que não vai parar de vir aqui...?" Ele falou, por fim, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Enquanto você não se importar de ter um demônio andando pela sua casa."

Aziraphale apenas sorriu, e apertou a mão de Crowley em um gesto afetuoso. "Bem, é melhor eu tirar esse baú cheio de bíblias daqui, então." Ele subiu novamente para organizar sua coleção em algum lugar seguro no andar de cima.

Crowley deixou seu olhar cair longamente sobre a mão que ele tinha apertado. Depois, seus olhos vagaram para a outra, coberta de ataduras. Pelos longos milênios da sua existência, vendo os anjos esnobes e orgulhosos, Crowley nunca tinha desejado voltar a ser um deles. Naquela tarde, para variar, ele também queria não ser um demônio.

* * *

N.A.:

A coleção de bíblias de Aziraphale não é citada na série, mas é canônica pelo livro.

Fiquei pensando bastante sobre o que acrescentar a ela, pensei em alguma bíblia historicamente bem importante, ou talvez alguma que pertencesse a alguém famoso, sei lá, madre Tereza de Calcutá... mas preferi manter um tom um pouco mais leve ou humorístico, que parecia ser a linha que seguia a coleção de bíblias no livro de Good Omens.

Pesquisando um pouco sobre o assunto, descobri que existe até uma bíblia feita com memes... tem para baixar na net, se alguém quiser haha

O poema que Aziraphale lê se chama "Fanatismo", de Florbela Espanca. Tem uma versão musicada por Raimundo Fagner.

Como sempre, agradecimentos à minha beta SpiceHoney


End file.
